


Общество ценителей пятницы

by wakeupinlondon



Series: тексты G — PG-13 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Новоиспеченные Пожиратели смерти катаются на лодках, пьют чай с печеньем и захватывают Министерство.





	1. Инструктаж

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фанфика «[Клуб любителей понедельника](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089791)», но читается как самостоятельная работа
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды HP Death Eaters.  
> Бета: volhinskamorda.

— Прямо как в Министерстве, — заметил Гиббон, изучая длинный свиток пергамента. И против воли содрогнулся. — Извините. Болезненные воспоминания.

Люциус Малфой и Яксли даже не изменились в лицах. Роули сочувственно на него посмотрел:

— Там тебе тоже вручили контракт с пунктом о неразглашении?

— С пунктами, — поправил Гиббон. — Я не имел права разглашать сведения о моей работе ни в устном, ни в письменном виде, ни даже с помощью окклюменции. И не мог заговаривать о делах в присутствии любых живых существ, которые не были моими коллегами. Даже если рядом одни только животные — какая-то предосторожность против репортеров-анимагов.

Яксли впервые с начала встречи взглянул на него с некоторым подобием интереса.

— Не знал, что ты работал невыразимцем, — задумчиво протянул он. — А ведь это открывает интересные перспек...

— О нет, нет, — поправил его Гиббон. — Я трудился в официальном клубе игроков в плюй-камни.

У Яксли сделалось такое выражение лица, словно ему вместо галлеонов всучили полный карман лепреконского золота.

— Зато у меня была увлекательная работа, — вмешался Роули. — И опасная! Я дрессировал диких животных — вампусов.

— Поразительно, — равнодушно произнес Малфой. — Теперь давайте все же вернемся к бумагам. Второй раздел, шестой пункт. «Работник подтверждает, что готов подвергаться воздействию темномагических заклинаний, в том числе “Круцио”...» — не стоит переживать, такое происходит редко — «...и отказывается от права на получение компенсации за причиненный тяжкий вред здоровью» — это чистая формальность. Пункт седьмой: «В случае преследования со стороны аврората работнику не предоставляется материальной или юридической поддержки от организации». Полагаю, тут все понятно: не следует попадаться. Пункт восьмой: «Оплата труда не предусмотрена». Здесь тоже есть нюансы: как минимум маски и черные балахоны вам не придется приобретать за свой счет, — он поднял голову, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Что скажете?

— Ужасно напоминает мое оформление на работу в Министерстве, — честно ответил Гиббон. — У меня какое-то дежа вю.

Он содрогнулся, вспомнив два фута пергамента, исписанные одними только поводами для штрафов.

— Примерно те же условия, что и были у нас на стажировке, — пожал плечами Роули. — Только масок с балахонами не выдавали. Когда мы их получим?

— Как только заключите с нами контракты, — пообещал Яксли, доставая два пера и чернильницу. — Всего-то нужно поставить подписи и дату.

Гиббон еще раз с сомнением пробежал взглядом по пергаменту. Снова соглашаться на бесчеловечные условия труда — явно не лучшая затея. Если подумать, можно устроиться в «Волшебный зверинец»: в утреннем «Пророке» как раз было объявление, что там нужен продавец-консультант. Или даже в «Ноггин и Боунс». Нотт рассказывал, туда срочно нужны сотрудники, вроде как поступила свежая партия сушеных голов. Легкая стабильная работа, больше не придется сталкиваться с подвыпившими оборотнями, истериками Яксли по поводу финансов и монологами Нотта на утренних собраниях. Только раскладывать товары по прилавкам.

И надеяться, что его место не отдадут какому-нибудь маглорожденному.

Наверное, Пожиратели смерти — единственная организация, где можно было не опасаться несправедливого продвижения маглорожденных по службе. Чем точно не могло похвастаться ни Министерство, ни частные предприятия.

Кроме того, стажировка прошла неплохо. Из Роули вышел отличный напарник, а на собраниях у Яксли подавали восхитительно вкусные печенья с шоколадной крошкой.

Решено. Взяв перо, Гиббон аккуратно поднес его к пергаменту.

«20 января 1996 года», — вывел он внизу листа. И расписался: прямо под надписью «Настоящим подтверждаю мое согласие пройти курс профессиональной подготовки Пожирателей смерти».

Приняв у Яксли второе перо, Роули уверенно последовал его примеру.

— Замечательно, просто замечательно, — заулыбался Яксли. И призвал к себе «Акцио» оба контракта, тут же упрятав их в ящик стола.

— И правда замечательно, — повторил Малфой таким тоном, будто слабо понимал, что он здесь делает и на что только тратит свое время. — Корбан, если ты не против... — он выразительно посмотрел на часы с ремешком из драконьей кожи.

— Да-да, конечно, — Яксли защелкал пальцами, призывая домовых эльфов. — Сейчас, только вручим нашим новым коллегам их рабочую форму.

Принесенные домовиками черные балахоны были идеально выглажены и отчетливо пахли «Универсальным волшебным пятновыводителем». Маски сияли, будто свежеотполированные метлы.

— Ни в коем случае не складывайте их в шкаф, вешайте только на плечики, — принялся инструктировать Яксли. — Чистите только деликатным «Тергео», никакого «Экскуро»! Надеюсь, с чарами для глажки вы знакомы? — Малфой смерил его недовольным взглядом, и Яксли откашлялся. — Разумеется, это можно обсудить и потом... Не примерите их пока в гостиной? Мне нужно попрощаться с Люциусом.

В светлой гостиной, куда их обоих провели домовые эльфы, на низком столике лежал поднос с заветным печеньем. Переглянувшись, Гиббон с Роули тут же принялись набивать им карманы.

— Да уж, в этих масках не поешь, — заметил Роули, примерив золотистую маску, которая тут же придала ему угрожающий вид. — И как Гойлу только удается пережить вылазки?

Закутавшись в балахон и нацепив серебристую маску, Гиббон впервые ощутил себя настоящим Пожирателем смерти — опасным и зловещим. Правда, впечатление немного портила обстановка: кружевная скатерть и чашки с котятами, невесть откуда оказавшиеся дома у Яксли, слегка не вязались с их новыми образами.

— Маски можете снять, — объявил Яксли, появляясь вместе с Малфоем из коридора. Между ними парил в воздухе зеленоватый шар, из которого шло слабое свечение. — Там, куда мы сейчас отправимся, они вам не понадобятся.

— Куда это, на собрание? — настороженно спросил Гиббон. Неужто их наконец ждет деловая встреча с Темным лордом?

— Или на семинар по накладыванию «Круцио»? — с какой-то пугающей надеждой протянул Роули. — Или... в Малфой-мэнор?

Малфой тихо фыркнул, явно показывая, что на визит в мэнор им надеяться нечего.

— Мне пора, — процедил он, шагнув к камину. Зеленоватый шар поплыл было за ним, но Малфой властно махнул рукой, отправляя его обратно к Яксли. — Господа, удачного вечера.

— Не забудь потом ответить на мой каминный вызов, — сказал ему вдогонку Яксли. — Нам нужно утвердить бюджет на следующее полугодие!

Скорости, с которой Малфой потянулся к летучему пороху, могли бы позавидовать и профессиональные игроки в квиддич.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Яксли, когда он исчез в пламени, — удача нам и правда не помешает. Джентльмены, прошу вас встать в круг и взяться за руки, — он прошел в центр комнаты, подхватив шар и прижимая его к себе локтем.

— Будем проводить темномагический ритуал? — обрадовался Роули, протягивая Гиббону ладонь. — Ни разу в них не участвовал. — А девственницы будут? Или мы принесем в жертву домовика?

Гиббон с интересом уставился на пушистый бежевый ковер, гадая, могла ли под ним скрываться пентаграмма.

— Да, опасный темномагический ритуал, — хмыкнул Яксли, — называется совместная аппарация. — Он крепко вцепился в пальцы Гиббона, а Роули притянул к себе так плотно, что сдавил ему ребра этим странным шаром. — Держитесь!

Мир перед глазами закружился, а уже в следующий миг в лицо брызнула ледяная соленая вода.

— Твою мать! — дернувшись, Гиббон чуть не поскользнулся, в последний момент успев ухватиться за Роули. Они стояли на узких прибрежных камнях, а впереди простиралось огромное темное озеро. Сильный ветер гнал к берегу гигантские волны, каждая из которых заливала им ботинки и подолы балахонов.

— Сморщенные яйца Мерлина! — провыл Роули. — Мы что, в ебаной Шотландии?

— Импервиус! — крикнул Яксли, каким-то образом сумев выудить из кармана мантии палочку и при этом не уронить шар. — У-уф, ну и погодка. — Он недовольно взглянул на промокшие сапоги. — Ладно, джентльмены, я пошел.

Гиббон и Роули неверяще на него вытаращились.

— Как это пошел? — выдавил Роули. — Куда это пошел?

— Мне очень жаль, но это чрезвычайная ситуация. На мне замшевая обувь, — скорбно произнес Яксли. — Не говоря уже о том, что меня никто не должен здесь видеть, — вручив Гиббону шар, он решительно отстранился.

— Да что происходит? — Гиббон испуганно прижал к себе шар. — Где мы вообще находимся?

— Вы находитесь на инструктаже, — кратко сообщил Яксли. — Следуйте нашим инструкциям, и все пройдет удачно. Наверное. Не знаю. Пока!

Он с тихим хлопком аппарировал, оставив их вдвоем с шаром. С минуту слышался только шум прибоя и далекие крики каких-то птиц. Гиббон отчаянно понадеялся, что не хищных.

— Просто невероятно, — пробурчал Роули, отплевываясь от воды. — И что теперь?

— Давай для начала отойдем от волн, — предложил Гиббон, осторожно выпустив шар.

Они кое-как заскользили по камням к берегу, словно пара неповоротливых пингвинов. Шар парил над их головами, даже толком ничего не освещая.

— Думаешь, он должен нас куда-нибудь привести? — задумчиво спросил Роули, когда они вышли к подножью какой-то высокой скалы.

Но не успел Гиббон ответить, как откуда-то из скалы раздался пугающий рык:

— Роули, ты?

Оба опасливо вгляделись в темноту, наконец различив проход, в котором застыла массивная фигура. Наполовину она была человеческая, наполовину — представляла собой гигантский прямоугольник.

«Нечисть», — с ужасом подумал Гиббон.

— Крэбб, ты? — радостно вскрикнул Роули.

Фигура шагнула вперед, и это вправду оказался Крэбб — державший в левой руке огромную доску выше себя ростом.

— Ох, ну слава Салазару, — пробурчал он. — Я уж думал, мы тут окочуримся.

— Кто это вы? — с подозрением спросил Гиббон. И мысленно пообещал себе, что если инструкции придется получать от Крэбба, то уволится сию же секунду.

— Это он и я, — послышался мрачный бас.

За Крэббом показался Амикус Кэрроу, тоже с высокой доской. Гиббон судорожно сглотнул.

С Амикусом они до этого виделись один-единственный раз: когда Гиббон зашел за Алекто домой перед их первым свиданием. Которое тоже оказалось единственным.

Во многом из-за того, что Амикус, дождавшись, когда Алекто на миг скроется у себя в спальне («Нигде не могу найти свои серьги в форме чизпурфлов, неужели потеряла?»), притянул к себе Гиббона за грудки и прорычал: «Все, что ты сегодня сделаешь с моей сестрой, я потом сделаю с тобой. Усвоил?»

Не главная, но и не последняя причина, почему он предложил Алекто остаться друзьями.

— Привет, — кивнул Роули, возвращая его в реальность. — Вас тоже Яксли привел сюда и бросил?

— Люциус, — понуро ответил Крэбб. — Два часа назад, представляете! Решил уже, что он нас так наказать хочет. Меня понятно за что — недавно за ужином разбил какую-то его дорогущую посудину. Выходит, Люциус тогда не поверил, что это был домовик. Но Амикус чем ему насолил? Позвал нас обоих к себе, заставил таскать какой-то хлам — доски и скатерти в цветочек...

— К твоему сведению, никакой это не хлам, — раздался холодный голос Малфоя, — а части буфета четырнадцатого века.

Амикус уронил доску — как с удовольствием отметил Гиббон, прямо себе на ногу. Крэбб испуганно пискнул, заозиравшись по сторонам:

— Срань Мерлинова, Люциус, ты где?

Гиббон демонстративно указал вверх на шар.

— Он в шаре? — Крэбб округлил глаза. — Как чудовищно! Люциус, кто с тобой такое сотворил?

— По-моему, это просто средство связи, Крэбб, — хохотнул Роули.

— Вы будете давать нам инструкции, мистер Малфой? — вмешался Гиббон.

— Разумеется, — чинно ответил шар. — Через пару минут. Сперва мне нужно отдать распоряжения, чтобы домовика вытащили из колодок.

Все обменялись испуганными взглядами. Крэбб поежился.

— Я дико извиняюсь, Люциус, — проскулил он. — Только не надо и меня в колодки, я в них не помещусь, и ты только сильнее рассер...

— Для чего мы здесь? — перебил его Гиббон. — Это какие-то учения или...

— Ваша задача — выполнять приказы, а не задавать вопросы, — отрезал шар. — На первый раз прощаю, раз вы впервые на задании, но в дальнейшем я такого поведения не потерплю.

— Простите, сэр, — убито сказал Гиббон.

— На задании? — одновременно с ним переспросил Амикус. На лице его появилось восторженное выражение, и Гиббон на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше.

— Мое первое задание! — просиял Крэбб.

— Мы вас не подведем, мистер Малфой! — добавил Роули. — Что нужно делать?

— Для начала трансфигурируйте доски в две лодки.

Воцарилась неловкая тишина.

— Я в свое время так и не сдал СОВ по трансфигурации, — шепотом признался Крэбб. — Давайте лучше вы.

— Я сдал, но создать лодки вряд ли сумею, — смутился Роули. — Гиббон, ты же у нас вроде рыбак?

Гиббон тяжело вздохнул.

— Давайте сперва отнесем доски к берегу, — уныло объявил он. — Лодки ведь придется сталкивать в воду, мы явно куда-то поплывем.

— «Мы явно куда-то поплывем», — в голосе Малфоя на миг проскользнуло веселье. — Потрясающая догадка. Должен признать, вы уже превзошли мои ожидания.

Лодки у них получились с четвертой попытки и выглядели даже не сильно покосившимися. По крайней мере, та, которую Гиббон трансфигурировал для себя с Роули. Разве что весла, в которые Амикус превратил две ажурные скатерти, вышли одинаково дырявыми.

— Превосходно, — равнодушно сообщил шар, когда они спустили лодки в воду. — Теперь плывите к центру озера.

— А как мы найдем центр озера? — спросил Крэбб, заходя в лодку, тут же прогнувшуюся под его весом.

— Я ожидал, с этой непосильной задачей вы тоже справитесь, — из шара раздался тихий шорох. — Но если нужно, могу зачитать расчеты Нотта. Вам надо проплыть одну седьмую часть морской мили на север со скоростью...

— Не стоит, — поспешно сказал Гиббон. — Мы уж как-нибудь сами.

Плыли они в тишине, если не считать шума волн, хруста, с которым Роули украдкой грыз стащенное у Яксли печенье, и тихой релаксирующей музыки, которая почему-то стала доноситься из шара. Начало темнеть, обе лодки то и дело раскачивали порывы сильного пронизывающего ветра, а черная гладь озера казалась полной таинственных опасностей. Гиббон понадеялся, что здесь не водятся кельпи, на всякий случай сильнее вцепившись в дырчатое весло.

Когда музыку из шара сменил шум прибоя, Амикус раздраженно фыркнул.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Малфой, сэр, — вкрадчиво начал он, нагнувшись ближе к парящему между двумя лодками шару. Мы правда очень благодарны, что вы включили нам успокаивающую музыку, но... вам не кажется, что шум прибоя сейчас слегка некстати?

Малфой ничего не ответил. Вместо этого из шара прозвучал женский голос с сильным китайским акцентом:

— Не желаете еще и массаж базальтовыми камнями?

— Вы сейчас... — выдохнул Роули. — Вы на массаже? Во время нашей операции?

— Я же все равно могу говорить, — невозмутимо отозвался Малфой. — Да и мне в любом случае понадобится алиби.

— Алиби на что? — осторожно спросил Гиббон.

Но Малфой продолжал молчать. Шум прибоя в шаре сменился звуками живого леса, а за ними — грома и молнии. Амикус сдавленно застонал.

Когда совсем стемнело, Роули принялся уверять, будто видит вдали какие-то башни.

— Высокие, на каком-то большом темном сооружении, — он замахал руками, чуть не двинув Гиббону по уху веслом. — Кажется... слушайте, мы вроде плывем к какому-то замку.

Еще минут через пять очертания башен разглядели остальные.

— Это что, Хогвартс? — Даже толком не видя Крэбба, Гиббон живо представил, как тот выпучил глаза. — Ничего себе, как его затопило!

— Похоже на родовое поместье Нотта в Девоне, — заметил он. — Только его конфисковали гоблины за неуплату налога за недвижимость. Может, нам нужно будет его отвоевывать?

— Ребята, — хрипло сказал Амикус. Вот его в темноте стало отлично видно — во многом из-за того, как он побледнел. — Ребята, это же Азкабан.

На обеих лодках повисла неуютная тишина.

— То есть это мы сейчас плывем, — наконец выговорил Крэбб, — сдаваться и садиться в тюрьму, что ли?

— Ну почему же сдаваться, — донесся из шара смутно знакомый мрачный голос. — Обычно по ночам пробираются в тюрьмы как раз с обратной целью.

— Снейп? — судя по тому, как жалобно заскрипела лодка, Крэбб даже подпрыгнул. — Что ты там делаешь? Ты тоже с Люциусом на массаже?

— Сколько вас там человек? — спросил Роули.

— Темный лорд тоже с вами? — спросил Гиббон.

— Нам придется кого-то вызволять из тюрьмы, что ли? — спросил Амикус.

— Как мой сын написал последнюю контрольную? — спросил Крэбб. — Хоть не на «Т»?

Все медленно к нему повернулись.

— Простите, — стушевался Крэбб. — Просто Снейп не отвечает на наши с женой письма, последняя отправленная ему сова вообще не вернулась, вот мы и пережи...

— Но это же бред какой-то! — резко перебил его Амикус. — Да нас тут же схватят, никому еще не удавалось оттуда сбежать, кроме этого... Сириуса Блэка.

Из шара послышался какой-то странный шум, подозрительно напоминающий скрежет зубов.

— Снейп? — в голосе Крэбба появились панические нотки. — Снейп, что нам делать? Ну вот видишь, что ты натворил, тупица! Снейп просто не выносит разговоров об этом Блэке, мы теперь обречены, обречены-ы-ы...

Он сполз куда-то на дно лодки, трагически завывая. Роули сочувственно протянул ему печенье. Или наоборот дал в глаз — в темноте не разберешь.

— Прекратите панику, — твердо приказал Люциус. — Северус, да что же ты... Разожми руки, ты так разобьешь наш шар! — раздалась еще порция непонятных шорохов, затем все затихло. — Так вот, — продолжил Люциус. — Уверяю вас, у нас все распланировано на высочайшем уровне. Вам не придется ни заходить в Азкабан, ни пересекаться с дементорами. Это наипростейшее задание, зачем бы иначе мы поручили его новичкам?

«Потому что новичков в случае чего не жалко», — тоскливо подумал Гиббон. Но заметив, как Крэбб раскачивается из стороны в сторону, предусмотрительно решил эту мысль не озвучивать.

— Вам надо всего лишь подплыть к берегу у самой нижней башни, — продолжил Малфой. — Вот и все, даже из лодки выходить не нужно... Северус, перестань, мой халат тебе ничего не сделал! Сделай глубокий вдох...

В шаре еще раз что-то подозрительно зашуршало, и голоса смолкли.

Роули откашлялся.

— Так что, — протянул он, — гребем обратно к берегу или аппарируем сразу с лодок? Второе вроде быстрее: аппарировать все равно придется, раз мы не знаем, где нахо...

Гиббон мгновенно заткнул ему рот, а Амикус бросил в него чем-то из соседней лодки — кажется, ботинком.

— У тебя иногда такое странное чувство юмора, — громко сказал Гиббон, таращась на мерцающий шар.

— Едва ли Темный лорд его оценит, — с притворным смехом добавил Амикус. — Куда там надо плыть к самой нижней башне, влево?

Чем больше они приближались к острову, тем становилось холоднее. И темнее. Держать палочку и при этом грести не выходило, а от «Люмоса» на дне лодки не было никакого толку. Как и от слабого света шара — сложно даже представить более бесполезный сейчас артефакт. С тем же успехом Малфой с Яксли могли бы им всучить самопомешивающийся котел.

— Можешь отдать мой ботинок? — попросил Амикус, когда они почти причалили к берегу.

— Замерз?

— Нет, я его все равно натянуть не могу, распухла лодыжка, — как-то отстраненно ответил Амикус. — Он нужен, чтобы зачерпывать воду. Кажется, в лодке пробоина. Хотя какой в этой смысл? Все равно нас рано или поздно ждет смерть. Неотвратимая, мученическая смерть...

— Смотрите, — вдруг пробасил Крэбб. Судя по его очертаниям в лодке, он весь дрожал, как огромное желе. — Нас там кто-то встречает.

На каменном склоне к замку стояла высокая черная фигура. Вернее, чуть парила над землей. Ее длинный балахон развевался на ветру, прямо как школьная мантия Люсинды Толкэлот, когда она пыталась поймать заползшего на Гиббона лукотруса и нечаянно стянула с него штаны с трусами прямо при всех однокурсниках. 

— Милостивый Салазар, — выдохнул Роули. — А ведь обещали, что нам не придется с ними сталкиваться. Ложь, все в моей жизни ложь, с того самого момента, когда мать в детстве наврала мне, что розовый кокосовый лед — это настоящее мороженое...

Развернувшись, фигура медленно поплыла вверх по склону, совсем скоро став лишь крохотной точкой вдали.

— Наверное, решил позвать друзей, — тоскливо заявил Роули. — Чтобы они разделили наши души... О, и правда! Нет, вы только гляньте, толпа какая! Нас на них не хватит, о чем они только думают?

Вниз по склону и правда спускались уже где-то десять темных фигур. Двигались они заторможенно, словно во сне.

— По-моему, — неуверенно сказал Амикус, — это уже люди.

Одна из фигур вдруг запрокинула назад голову и пронзительно завыла. Соседняя зашлась хриплым и явно нездоровым смехом.

— Что-то я не уверен, — с сомнением произнес Гиббон.

— Да люди это, люди, — Роули ткнул его локтем. — Только я не понимаю... дементоры что, так просто их отпустили?

— Я же говорил, у нас все организовано на самом высшем уровне, — раздался довольный голос Малфоя. — Совершенно безопасная операция, с дементорами обо всем договорились заранее.

Возможно, у Гиббона слишком живое воображение, но ему правда показалось, будто шар издевательски замерцал.

— И это что, весь побег? — ошарашенно спросил он. — Подкупить дементоров? Но... для чего тогда нужны мы?

— Должен же кто-то помочь добраться нашим горячо любимым коллегам, — без малейшего тепла в голосе отозвался Малфой. — К слову, будьте с ними осторожны. После стольких лет в Азкабане они могли слегка... потерять связь с реальностью.

К ним как раз приблизилась первая фигура — высокий изможденный волшебник с копной седых волос.

— Какой сейчас год? — глухо спросил он.

— Вы инферналы? — спросил другой волшебник с нервно подергивающимся глазом. — Этот точно на него похож.

Дрожащей рукой он указал на смахивающего на желе Крэбба.

— Это все не важно, — вмешалась ведьма со спутанными темными волосами, шагнув к лодке и схватив Амикуса за грудки. — Отвечайте на главный вопрос: Темный лорд до сих пор холост?

Амикус сдавленно замычал. Из темноты выступали все новые фигуры, слегка пошатываясь и окружая обе лодки.

— Мамочки, — пролепетал Роули. Гиббон опасливо выставил перед собой весло.

— Коллеги, сохраняйте спокойствие, — из шара донесся апатичный голос Снейпа. — Прошу всех пройти к партам. То есть к лодкам. Медленно и вдумчиво, сейчас не время для глупого махания... — он откашлялся. — Извините, не та речь.

— Но как их мы довезем обратно? — возмутился Роули. — В лодки они все не влезут. Тем более Кэрроу с Крэббом теперь даже вдвоем не смогут удержаться на плаву.

— Плыть никуда и не нужно, — невозмутимо сообщил Малфой. — Шар — обратный портключ, перенесет вас в один из моих домов. Там вас уже ждут.

Роули почти что с восторгом посмотрел на шар. Гиббон лишь мрачно хмыкнул:

— Халтура какая-то. Что мешало взять портключ сразу?

— С удовольствием посмотрю, как вы закажете круглосуточный портключ до Азкабана, — с насмешкой ответил Малфой. — Теперь возьмитесь за руки!

Еле перебирая ногами, новые коллеги образовали какое-то подобие круга. Справа от Гиббона оказался смахивающий на скелет волшебник, который все время на него заваливался, слева — еще один темноволосый волшебник, который пребывал в какой-то прострации.

— Мне кажется или я слышал голос Снейпа? — он содрогнулся. — Да уж, эти твари умеют выбирать ужасные воспоминания.

Оглядевшись, Гиббон пришел к выводу, что ему еще повезло. Уж точно больше Крэбба, которому взвалили кого-то на спину, Роули, которого какой-то мрачный бородач пытался побить веслом, или Амикуса, которого так и не отпустила темноволосая ведьма.

— Поверить не могу, что предстану перед повелителем в таком измученном виде, — пожаловалась она, вытаскивая из ботинка Амикуса шнурки и обвязывая их вокруг его горла. — Ни у кого нет шоколада?

Кое-как стряхнув с плеча «скелет», Гиббон достал из кармана остатки печенья с шоколадной крошкой.

— Благодарю, — ведьма криво улыбнулась, отчего ее лицо стало напоминать иссохший череп. — Ну что, приступим?

— Постойте, — вмешался Малфой, — сперва мне нужно передать вам послание от Темного лорда.

Ведьма уставилась на шар с таким обожанием, что Гиббону даже стало слегка неловко. 

«Мои преданные сторонники, — начал Малфой, неплохо имитируя высокий холодный голос Темного лорда, — скоро мы наконец встретимся после четырнадцати лет разлуки...

Вы выбрали провести эти годы в Азкабане, но сохранить мне верность...

Именно такие качества я ценю в своих последователях...

Продолжайте в том же духе, и вы будете щедро вознаграждены... когда-нибудь...

От остальных жду такой же верной службы».

Гиббон отстраненно подумал, что между работой на Пожирателей смерти и на Министерство куда больше общего, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Одни и те же бессмысленные задания, некомпетентные коллеги и туманные перспективы карьерного роста.

Правда, стоило отдать Министерству должное: мотивационные речи там были получше.

Впрочем, кому нужны вдохновляющие речи, когда есть «Круцио»? Жаль, в Министерстве такие способы убеждения не используют: показатели эффективности работников возросли бы во всех отделах.

Тихо хмыкнув, Гиббон вместе со всеми потянулся к шару.


	2. Брифинг

— Ну точно как в Министерстве, — тоскливо сказал Гиббон.

— Полно народу и некуда сесть? — хмыкнул Роули, обходя стол и кивая Селвину. — Тогда уж и «Дырявый котел» — Министерство.

— Тебя приглашают на собрание, — Гиббон со вздохом за ним последовал, — а потом оказывается, что в конференц-зале нет свободных мест и тебя никто не ждал... И ты идешь в министерскую столовую, заказываешь по купону суп...

Он горестно замолк. Дальше воспоминание становилось слишком болезненным.

— Как хорошо, что у нас нет пожирательской столовой, — наконец добравшись до Яксли, Роули положил массивную ладонь ему на плечо. — Утречка!

Яксли чуть не подпрыгнул на месте.

— Доброе утро, — хмуро ответил он, обводя взглядом гостиную. — Вам не хватило стульев? Не беда, сейчас попрошу домовиков принести из кухни табуретки. Ваш приятель Макнейр с вами?

— Застрял в дверях, — сообщил Гиббон. — Твои домовые эльфы обнаружили у него на сапогах помет.

— И он хотел пронести эту мерзость в мой дом? — Яксли снова подскочил на стуле. Потом откашлялся: — В смысле... жаль, очень жаль.

Предложенные табуретки Гиббон и Роули предусмотрительно оттащили к противоположному от него концу стола. И кое-как приткнулись между Ноттом и Гойлом.

— Привет, — Гиббон сел рядом с Ноттом, — купил уже билеты на игру «Стрел» против...

Нотт лишь раздраженно шикнул.

— Я скоро выступаю с докладом, — проворчал он. — Надеюсь, не стоит напоминать, насколько сегодня важный день?

Напоминать и правда было незачем. У Гиббона сегодняшний день уже давно был отмечен в ежедневнике: «16 февраля 1996 года. Масштабная планерка с участием Темного лорда. Знакомство с новыми коллегами. Семинар по использованию „Круцио”. Ужин с кузеном Эдмундом. Стирка».

Кузен Эдмунд и стирка, конечно, не имели к деятельности Пожирателей смерти никакого отношения. У Гиббона просто выдался насыщенный день.

Он украдкой покосился на новых коллег. Месяц вне Азкабана мало пошел им на пользу: выглядели они все такими же изможденными и скелетоподобными. Разве что темноволосая ведьма смотрелась настоящей красоткой в полупрозрачном платье и роскошной меховой мантии, но эффект чуть портило зверское выражение лица.

В гостиную горделиво зашел Малфой, прошагав к месту во главе стола. Гиббон с тоской отметил, что ему табуретку никто предлагать не стал: четверо домовиков откуда-то приволокли огромное кресло.

— Прошу прощения, что задержался, — без малейшего сожаления произнес Люциус. — Белла, сколько можно напоминать: у нас полно приспособлений для поколачивания домовиков, незачем каждый раз брать мою трость. Я искал ее все утро! И почему на тебе шуба Нарциссы? 

Вскоре в комнату прошла группа из трех человек: Макнейр в пушистых зеленых носках, Снейп в лимонной целительской шапочке и коротышка с серебряной рукой, кутавшийся в какую-то странную ткань. Кажется, клеенку.

Окинув всех раздраженным взглядом, Снейп прошел к Малфою, и домовики тут же нашли для него стул. Снова чертов фаворитизм.

Коротышка проскользнул куда-то к самому краю, сев прямо на пол позади Алекто и Амикуса. Макнейр поставил еще одну табуретку рядом с Роули.

— Классные носки, — подмигнул ему Гиббон.

Макнейр пожал плечами:

— Мне еще повезло, я только лишился сапог. Снейпа еле пропустили, а Хвосту домовики вообще сказали, что он не соответствует санитарным нормам...

— Прошу тишины, — громко объявил Яксли. — Наш повелитель еще в пути, но, думаю, познакомиться мы можем и без него. В конце концов, он и так нас всех знает. Начнем с новоприбывших?

Темноволосая ведьма величаво встала с кресла.

— Меня зовут Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, — сказала она.

— Здравствуй, Беллатрикс, — отозвались все.

— Я служу Темному лорду уже восемнадцать лет.

В комнате вяло захлопали.

— Служение ему — главная страсть моей жизни, — Беллатрикс призадумалась. — И еще коллекционирование ножей, но повелитель для меня гораздо важнее. Надеюсь, мы сработаемся!

Следующим встал сидевший с ней рядом высокий волшебник.

— Меня зовут Родольфус Лестрейндж, — сообщил он, — и я служу Темному лорду уже девятнадцать лет. Беллатрикс — моя жена. Служба Темному лорду для нас что-то вроде семейного хобби. Другие наши хобби — кулинария и охота. Беллатрикс любит все резать, а я — свежевать, — Родольфус кровожадно улыбнулся. — Мы бы хотели пригласить вас всех к нам на барбекю в следующее воскре...

— «К ним» — это ко мне, раз живут они у меня, — Малфой натянуто улыбнулся. — И такие вещи нужно сперва согласовывать с хозяевами, Родольфус. Следующий!

Со стула поднялся угрюмый волшебник с густой щетиной.

— Меня зовут Антонин Долохов, — монотонно начал он, с резким акцентом проговаривая слова, — я служу Темному лорду уже...

— Как думаешь, он русский? — шепнул Гиббону Роули.

— Без понятия.

— По-моему, да, — Роули подозрительно сощурился. — Слушай, а вдруг он шпион?

— Шпион чего именно?

Роули сделал страшные глаза:

— Ну знаешь, если бы я так сразу догадался, кнат цена была бы ему как шпиону!

Оставшиеся новые коллеги Гиббону особо не запомнились, если не считать некого Мальсибера, который оказался школьным другом Снейпа и попытался его обнять (Снейп стал отбиваться портфелем Яксли). И Джагсона — лысого, походившего на скелет волшебника, который решил продемонстрировать свое владение разрушающими заклинаниями и взорвал сахарницу.

Затем пришла очередь уже знакомых союзников.

— Меня зовут Алекто Кэрроу, — встав, она украдкой подмигнула Гиббону, — и я служу Темному лорду уже год. Мой любимый цвет — сиреневый, любимое заклинание — «Круциатус», а любимые животные — гигантские пауки. Уверена, мы отлично поладим.

— Меня зовут Амикус Кэрроу, я брат Алекто и тоже служу Темному лорду уже год, — скороговоркой выпалил Амикус. — Я люблю свою сестру, жмыров и детишек. Моя мечта — стать школьным учителем. — Поймав пару недоуменных взглядов, он торопливо добавил: — И «Круциатус», разумеется. А жмыров и детишек я люблю пытать.

— Меня зовут Хвост, — промямлил коротышка с серебряной рукой, — и я понятия не имею, что здесь делаю. Но служу Темному лорду уже пятнадцать лет.

— Меня зовут Северус Снейп, я служу Темному лорду почти семнадцать лет, — выплюнул Снейп. — И почти столько же — Дамблдору. Для того, чтобы втереться к нему в доверие и убить в подходящий момент. И подобраться ближе к Гарри Поттеру, разумеется. О, сколько всего я знаю о Гарри Поттере! Все его надежды, мечты, а с начала года — и сексуальные фантазии. Не спрашиваете, откуда я это знаю. Я просто очень хорош в своей работе.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Роули сделал еще более страшные глаза.

— Моя миссия невероятно трудна, — невозмутимо добавил Снейп. — Во многом потому, что я вынужден каждый день терпеть толпы недисциплинированных болванов. Но я стойко держусь — только ради Темного лорда. Лишь мысли о нем дают мне силы не начать кидаться в учеников склянками.

Последняя фраза сорвала целый шквал аплодисментов.

— Я люблю зелья и темную магию, — заявил Снейп. — Не люблю детей, собак, жаб, крыс, шляпы с перьями, домовых эльфов, — он мрачно взглянул на Яксли, поправив целительскую шапочку, — квиддич, кошек, детей, шляпы с перьями...

Он продолжал так еще какое-то время.

На исходе седьмой минуты Гиббон и Макнейр принялись считать, сколько раз Снейп назвал детей. Гиббон насчитал четырнадцать раз. Макнейр — восемнадцать.

— ...школьные учебники и оленей, — закончил Снейп, опускаясь на стул.

Снова раздались робкие аплодисменты.

— Гм, — Яксли прочистил горло, — благодарю, Северус, это было... увлекательно. Все представились? Тогда пора перейти к обсуждению текущих дел. — Он махнул рукой в сторону Нотта.

Нотт поднялся с места, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в свои бумаги. Гиббон обреченно вздохнул.

— Показатели эффективности нашей деятельности за прошлый месяц сильно возросли, — прошепелявил Нотт. — Во многом из-за успешно организованного побега из Азкабана. Однако мы сильно отстаем по убийствам, — он взмахнул палочкой, и над столом появилась кривая линия с целой россыпью цифр. — В декабре мы смогли убить Бродерика Боуда и совершили четыре налета на магловские дома, однако после рождественских праздников наш коэффициент убийств снизился на четыре целых, семь десятых...

Гойл уронил голову на руки. Даже на лице Беллатрикс стала читаться не жажда убийств, а откровенная скука.

— Если вы взглянете на созданную мной диаграмму наших убийств за прошедшее полугодие, — как ни в чем не бывало нудил Нотт, — то увидите, что сильнее всего в ней превалируют следующие социальные группы: пятьдесят восемь процентов — маглы, двадцать два процента — грязнокровки, семь процентов — министерские сотрудники, четыре процента — ученики Хогвартса...

Помятого вида волшебник с сероватой кожей — кажется, Руквуд — стал медленно раскачиваться из стороны в сторону.

— И ради этого я сбежал из Азкабана? — жалобно провыл он в пустоту.

Прервал монолог Нотта сам Темный лорд — эффектно материализовавшись в центре комнаты. И неспешно проплыл к столу, каким-то образом паря в воздухе без метлы.

— Мой повелитель! — Беллатрикс скинула с себя меховую накидку, открывая больше полупрозрачного платья. Ей удалось невозможное: отвести все взгляды от Темного лорда. — Я так рада... Даже не могу передать словами, какая честь находиться сейчас с вами рядом!

— Не стоит слов, — холодно сказал Темный лорд. Кажется, ему не очень-то понравилось, что Беллатрикс перетянула на себя все внимание. — Мои последователи... — он прищурился, рассматривая теснившихся гостей. — Почему вы собрались в такой конуре?

Яксли умудрился и побледнеть, и местами покрыться розовыми пятнами.

— Нижайше прошу прощения, мой повелитель, — промямлил он. — Мы привыкли к меньшему числу сотрудников. Каждый из нас почтет за честь уступить вам место...

— Не стоит, — Темный лорд властно махнул рукой, и огромная зеленовато-коричневая змея, невесть когда успевшая проникнуть в гостиную, стала заползать на стол. Амикус оглушительно взвизгул, когда она с шипением высунула к нему раздвоенный язык, а Алекто с обожанием на нее уставилась.

Достигнув центра стола, змея свернулась крупными кольцами, и Темный лорд элегантно на нее опустился, закинув ноги ей на хвост.

— Что ж, — он картинно вскинул руки, явно наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, — этот момент настал. Мы встретились в новом, полноценном составе. Готовые вершить великие дела и достичь уготованного нам могущества.

Он замолчал, выдерживая драматичную паузу. Яксли украдкой вытер слезу.

— Вы славно поработали в прошлом году. Добились многого, но не вызвали подозрений Министерства... Уверенно помогали строить наше совместное будущее, о котором пока можно лишь грезить, — Темный лорд зачарованно поглядел куда-то в потолок, будто увидев там картины того самого будущего. Запрокинув голову, Гиббон последовал его примеру, но на потолке висела только кованая люстра. — ...Но которое с каждым месяцем все ближе и ближе. Уверен, совсем скоро нам не придется скрывать свою деятельность... Однако для этого необходимо проделать немало работы...

Беллатрикс подалась вперед, опустив прикрытую полупрозрачной тканью грудь на стол. Сидевший напротив нее Крэбб судорожно сглотнул. Темный лорд даже не сбился с мысли:

— Нам предстоит тесное сотрудничество с невыразимцами, — продолжил он, скользнув по Беллатрикс равнодушным взглядом. — «Империусы» больше ни к чему, однако нужно присматривать за происходящим в отделе тайн... Составить график, кто и когда патрулирует заветный коридор... Нагини я больше посылать не буду, она слишком нужна мне здесь... Люциус, нужно добыть информацию, я рассчитываю на твои связи...

Гиббон почувствовал, что теряет нить рассуждения. Речь Темного лорда оказалась еще хуже доклада Нотта: тот, по крайней мере, со знанием дела сообщал сухие факты. Темный лорд, казалось, никогда не заканчивал предложений, многозначительно замолкая посреди фразы. И щедро сыпал красочными эпитетами, которые мало между собой сочетались: вроде «безоблачное будущее» и «багряные реки крови врагов».

Кроме того, Гиббон попросту не понимал, что им предстоит за работа. Какой-то коридор, змея, отдел тайн... Вся информация смешалась в одну кучу. Но у многих кажется, проблем с ее восприятием не возникло: Малфой слушал с вежливым вниманием, Яксли деловито кивал, а Снейп даже достал Прытко-пишущее перо, которое конспектировало каждое слово Темного лорда.

— ...и тогда мы захватим Министерство: ворвемся внутрь верхом на змеях и великанах, — торжественно закончил Темный лорд, сорвав стоячую овацию. Раздались выкрики «Браво» и «Бис», а в воздух даже взлетели чьи-то сиреневые кружевные трусы. Гиббон отчаянно понадеялся, что они принадлежали Беллатрикс.

После того, как Темный лорд довольно поклонился, все принялись целовать край его мантии. В самом действии не было ничего такого ужасного, как Гиббон предполагал, но это оказалось ужасно неудобно: мантия всего одна, а их много. К тому же Беллатрикс заграбастала себе весь передний подол, схватившись за него с такой силой, что Темный лорд чуть не соскользнул со змеи.

Перед уходом Темный лорд снова раскланялся и потребовал упаковать ему с собой печенье. Затем величаво удалился, прихватив с собой змею и напоследок заметив, что беседа вышла продуктивной (если не считать одобрительных выкриков, к этому моменту все остальные уже больше часа не раскрывали рта).

Следом за ним ушел Малфой, сославшись на важные дела, и Снейп, в дверях триумфально сорвавший с себя целительскую шапочку. Должно быть, речь Темного лорда оказала на него умиротворяющее воздействие: шапочка даже не полетела Яксли в голову.

— Это было мощно, — одобрил Роули, когда все высыпали в коридор. — Только ты понял… хоть что-нибудь?

— Он собирается захватывать Министерство, — Гиббон пожал плечами. — Меня это более чем устраивает.

Из коридора Яксли провел всех уже в другую гостиную — более просторную, но почему-то совсем пустую. Стены и пол были накрыты той же клеенкой, в которую кутался Хвост.

— Всю мебель домовые эльфы вынесли, но все равно будь предельно осторожна, — Яксли погрозил Алекто пальцем. — Здесь эбеновый паркет, если вы его поцарапаете...

Алекто недовольно поджала тонкие губы, и он отшатнулся.

— Ладно, начнем, — ступив в центр комнаты, она хлопнула в ладоши. — Кто не запомнил, меня зовут Алекто Кэрроу, и я провожу пятничные брифинги по эффективному использованию «Круциатуса». Акцио! — она призвала из угла гостиной объемный пакет, в котором что-то шевелилось. — Здесь лежат пикси, тренироваться будем на них. Значит, чтобы поразить «Круцио» мелкую и юркую мишень, легче всего целиться в голову...

— Бред, — заявила Беллатрикс, подпиливая себе ногти столовым ножом. — Всем известно, что «Круцио» всегда нужно целиться в сердце — так жертве будет больнее.

— Это не совсем верно, — сухо ответила Алекто. — Именно в мозгу находится больше всего нервных окончаний, поэ...

Беллатрикс презрительно фыркнула.

— Новая школа, — стремительным движением она отбросила в сторону нож, едва не попав Гойлу в глаз. — Сколько лет ты занимаешься темной магией? Это просто смешно, я должна вести этот брифинг.

Алекто угрожающе сузила глаза.

— Не допускаешь, что твоя методика наоборот устарела? — выплюнула она. — За те годы, пока ты торчала в Азкабане, мир не стоял на...

Гиббон даже не уловил момент, когда они друг на друга набросились. Только моргнул — и Алекто с Беллатрикс уже вцепились друг в друга, дергая за волосы и оглушительно визжа.

— Салазар, Мерлин и Моргана, — выдохнул Роули, наблюдая, как Беллатрикс навалилась на Алекто всем телом и пнула коленом в живот, отчего на ней задралось полупрозрачное платье. — Лучший... брифинг... на свете...

— Я не был с женщиной четырнадцать лет, — какой-то скелетоподобный волшебник заскулил, схватившись за голову. — Это... слишком для меня... просто слишком.

Все заулюлюкали, подбадривая дерущихся. Яксли спешно послал домовиков за омутом памяти.

— А-лек-то! А-лек-то! — начал скандировать Роули, когда Алекто повалила Беллатрикс на клеенку. — Давай, сорви с этой психованной платье!

— Вообще-то Алекто тоже психованная, — заметил Макнейр, переступая через потерявшего сознание «скелета» и расталкивая всех локтями.

— Зато она наша психованная, — возразил Гиббон. — А-лек-то! А-лек-то!

Беллатрикс и Алекто в итоге обездвижил Яксли, потерявший самообладание при виде того, как они сорвали с его эфебового паркета клеенку. Позже он назвал это минутной слабостью и предложил всем вместе слить в омут памяти воспоминания, чтобы рассмотреть драку со всех ракурсов. Его быстро простили.

Записаться на пятничные брифинги решили все. У Амикуса даже не нашлось столько бланков, и к ним пришлось применять заклинание умножения.

Забрать у Гиббона заполненную копию подошла сама Алекто.

— Муж этой дряни только что предложил мне зайти к ним на барбекю «в интимной обстановке», — сообщила она, все еще вытирая кровь из разбитой губы. — Я все понимаю, но почему барбекю?

— Может, он хочет тебя освежевать? — предположил Гиббон, протягивая ей бланк. — Или освежевать кого-нибудь с тобой?

Мечтательное выражение лица Алекто ему совсем не понравилось.

— Ладно, — она встряхнула головой, словно отгоняя приятные мысли, — зато у нас набралось столько желающих... Ой, а что ты не заполнил четвертый пункт?

Гиббон опустил взгляд на пергамент.

«Заявка на участие в брифинге «Высокоэффективное использование заклинания „Круциатус”. Начни пытать людей как профессионал!»

1) Имя: Гиббон

2) Опыт в применении «Круцио»: нет

3) Желаемые кандидатуры для пыток: мой бывший коллега Кип

4) Идеи для пыток вашей кандидатуры:

5) Готовность провести практическую демонстрацию: да».

Вместо ответа Гиббон лишь усмехнулся. Начни он заполнять четвертый пункт, ему в жизни не хватило бы места на пергаменте.


	3. Рекрутинг

— Совсем как в Министерстве, — усмехнулся Гиббон. — Аж на ностальгию пробило.

Роули неверяще посмотрел сперва на него, а потом на стоявший впереди уличный стенд. Объявление на нем гласило: «Администрация Хогвартса напоминает: согласно Декрету об образовании номер тридцать два ученикам запрещается собираться в Хогсмиде группами из трех и более учеников».

— В Министерстве такое тоже запрещали? — поразился Роули, обходя стенд и ступая на главную улицу Хогсмида.

— Личный приказ Фаджа, — Гиббон ускорил шаг. — Между нами говоря, у него какая-то дикая паранойя. Решил, что существует некий заговор: якобы его хотят сместить. Нам даже у кулеров с водой запрещали собираться группами, вдруг мы там готовим государственный переворот.

— Забавно, что ты его теперь и готовишь, — хохотнул Роули. Затем нахмурился: — Вроде как. До сих пор слабо понимаю, чем мы вообще занимаемся.

Оба безрадостно вздохнули.

— Хотя прошлая планерка была ничего, — уже чуть бодрее добавил Роули. — Танец Темного лорда со змеей мне понравился, очень пластично. Хотя, между нами говоря, «Ты заклятием взял мое сердце» — так себе аккомпанемент... Эй, ты куда? Мы прошли поворот в «Кабанью голову»!

— Кажется, — медленно проговорил Гиббон, — встреча у нас не там.

— А где тогда? В «Трех метлах»?

Минут через пять они стояли у двери маленького кафе, походившего на пряничный домик. В школьные годы Гиббона его здесь явно не было.

— Это что за хрень? — растерялся Яксли. — Ты точно не перепутал место?

— Дай-ка посмотрю...

Порывшись в кармане мантии, Гиббон достал оттуда скомканный листок пергамента.

«27 апреля 1996 года, — было выведено на нем, — в четыре часа вечера, в кафе мадам Паддифут».

— Боюсь, нам все же сюда, — Гиббон вздохнул. Роули заозирался, словно проверяя, никто ли его не видел, и толкнул вперед дверь.

На миг Гиббону показалось, что он ослеп: столько в интерьере было розового. И еще столики стояли совсем близко: как их кандидат планировал вести конфиденциальные разговоры? Хуже места не придумаешь.

— Милое местечко, — хмыкнул Роули, садясь за свободный столик. Гиббон последовал его примеру, стараясь не слишком глазеть на обвязанный бантом декоративный чайник.

К ним мгновенно подпорхнула пухлая кучерявая официантка, чем-то смахивающая на херувима-переростка.

— Что вам принести, дорогуши? — она подмигнула. — Что-нибудь особенное? Может, зажечь вам свечи?

— Просто кофе, — бросил Гиббон. — Оба черные, без сахара.

Когда официантка отошла, он проводил взглядом ее пышный зад и только тогда обратил внимание на то, что все остальные посетители кафе — парочки. Причем одни только подростки. Которые с любопытством косились на Гиббона с Роули.

— Спешу сообщить, что мне ужасно некомфортно здесь с тобой находиться, — убитым голосом произнес Гиббон. И заерзал на стуле, безуспешно пытаясь спрятаться за чайником.

— И это абсолютно взаимно, — проворчал Роули. — Глянь, это там не сын Малфоя?

За несколько столиков от них и правда обнаружился Малфой-младший — в компании девицы со вздернутым носом и накрашенными фиолетовой помадой губами. Оба поглядывали на Гиббона с Роули, тихо о чем-то посмеиваясь.

— Вряд ли Яксли порекомендовал бы его, — фыркнул Роули. — Да и что он там говорил о кандидате? С богатым послужным списком, находится у власти... Звучит устрашающе.

— Плевать, — ответил Гиббон, принимая у официантки кофе. — Хуже оборотней все равно никто не будет.

Всю силу своего заблуждения он понял, когда дверь в кафе распахнулась, пропуская пышное розовое облако в черных бантах.

— Ого, — выдавил Роули, когда Долорес Амбридж остановилась перед их столиком.

— Добрый день, господа, — пропищала она, опускаясь на соседний стул. — Это ведь вы ассистенты Корбана?

— Ассисте... — Роули задохнулся от возмущения. Гиббон лишь промолчал. Все четыре с половиной года, что он прослужил в Министерстве, Долорес считала его уборщиком совятни и при каждой встрече жаловалась, что за ее совой плохо ухаживают.

— Меня зовут Долорес, — елейно добавила она. — И я буду миндальное печенье в шоколадной глазури. И горячий шоколад. Со сливками. — Она чинно кивнула официантке, которая при ее появлении материализовалась у столика с такой скоростью, будто аппарировала. — Корбан ничего мне не просил передать?

— Нет, — сухо сказал Гиббон.

Долорес заметно погрустнела.

— Меня зовут Торфинн Роули, — спохватился Роули, кажется, чуть придя в себя. Но на пушистую розовую кофточку Долорес, почему-то надетую поверх бордовой мантии и щедро украшенную черными бантами, все равно таращился в некотором смятении. — А это мой коллега Гиббон.

— Меня лучше называть по фамилии, если можно, — украдкой оглядевшись, Гиббон подметил, что многие парочки поспешно засобирались. Некоторые кидали деньги на стол и сбегали, даже не дожидаясь сдачи. — Мы работаем... вместе с Корбаном Яксли с прошлого лета.

— Я тоже работаю против Дамблдора с прошлого лета, — просияла Долорес. — Спасибо, дорогуша. — Она с обожанием уставилась на принесенное официанткой сладкое. — Обожаю это место! Восхитительный дизайн, не находите? Подумываю в таком же стиле оформить Большой зал.

Гиббон неразборчиво что-то промычал, надеясь, что это прозвучит как согласие.

— Я тебя раньше нигде не встречала? — Долорес прищурилась.

— Не думаю, — промямлил Гиббон. — Меня часто с кем-нибудь путают, очень распространенный тип лица...

Долорес прищурилась еще сильнее:

— Ты случайно не выступал на подтанцовке у Селестины Уорбек?

Роули дернулся, едва не расплескав кофе.

— Именно, — с облегчением заявил Гиббон, — это моя подработка. По вечерам я выступаю с Селестиной, а по ночам... надеваю маску.

Щуриться Долорес перестала, но теперь смотрела на него с легким презрением.

— Понимаю, — она стала с каким-то пугающим рвением расковыривать ложкой пирожное. — Что ж, начну со своего резюме. С прошлого лета я успела организовать нападение дементоров на Гарри Поттера — ему удалось выйти сухим из воды, но зато в Министерстве на него наконец завели уголовное досье. И потом я успешно отыгралась: подвергала его кровавым пыткам прямо в школе. А в этом месяце я наконец смогла убрать Дамблдора с поста директора, объявить его в розыск и захватить власть над Хогвартсом.

Это было... больше, чем Темный лорд смог достичь за пятнадцать лет. Гиббон и Роули ошарашенно переглянулись.

— Мы... пока заняты планированием, — произнес Гиббон, осторожно подбирая слова. — Набираем союзников: уже договорились с оборотнями и великанами, освободили своих из Азкабана... Планируем разные операции, находим осведомителей, подкупаем нужных людей, — туманно продолжил он. Практикуемся в боевой магии. И в пытках. — Пожалуй, это стоило добавить: что-то ему подсказывало, как раз возможность безнаказанно пытать людей могла Долорес и привлечь.

Однако Долорес лишь покачала головой, методично выедая с пирожного глазурь.

— Боюсь, это не для меня. Я хочу поддерживать правительство, а не состоять в группе... повстанцев.

На слове «повстанцев» она с мрачным видом уставилась на остатки пирожного и принялась расчленять их ложкой. Гиббон и Роули вновь переглянулись — и на лице Роули читалось заметное облегчение.

— Очень жаль, — со всей возможной искренностью сказал Гиббон.

Долорес по-жабьи улыбнулась.

— Позовите меня, когда захватите Министерство, — она зачерпнула ложечкой взбитые сливки с горячего шоколада. — С удовольствием займу какую-нибудь непыльную должность... О, и вы не передадите Корбану письмо?

Порывшись в вязаной сумочке, она положила на стол красный конверт в форме сердечка.

— Без проблем, — Роули забрал конверт с таким лицом, словно он вот-вот мог взорваться.

— Чудесно, — Долорес расплылась в еще более устрашающей улыбке. — Должна заметить, это очень приятно: для разнообразия поговорить с рядовыми работниками. Корбан может обещать что угодно, но он все же большой начальник, а я предпочитаю оценивать ситуацию со стороны его подчиненных.

— Мы не его подчиненные, — нахмурился Роули. — Он сам подчиненный... Того-кому-мы-подчиняемся.

— Ну конечно, — рассеянно протянула Долорес. — Ладно, господа. Спасибо за приятный вечер!

Несмотря на все их протесты, перед уходом она еще и достала из сумки двадцать сиклей, расплатившись за заказ.

— Яксли будет доволен, — заметил Роули, когда за Долорес закрылась дверь. — Только представь, мы не потратили ни кната! Его же удар хватит от радости.

— Мы потратили сорок сиклей, — Гиббон нащупал в кармане мешочек с выделенными на «производственные расходы» монетами. — По двадцать каждому. Может, мы и работаем бесплатно, но нам тоже нужно что-то есть.

Оглядевшись, он обнаружил, что кафе стремительно опустело, за исключением их двоих и шептавшихся Малфоя-младшего с подружкой. За окном обнаружилось еще несколько школьников, которые неприкрыто на Гиббона с Роули глазели.

— Кажется, мы здесь стали событием дня, — хмыкнул Гиббон. Роули погрозил им массивным кулаком, и школьники поспешно отступили к магазину перьев Писарро.

Наскоро допив остывший кофе, оба попросили счет, не глядя положив на него двадцать сиклей Долорес. Шепот с другого столика стал громче, и в нем отчетливо можно было различить фразы «свидание сразу с двумя», «сама расплатилась» и «какие-то оборванцы».

— Вообще-то мы знакомы, — возмутился Роули, развернувшись к Малфою-младшему. — Встречались на рождественском приеме в мэноре.

— Впервые вас вижу, — Малфой-младший презрительно фыркнул, всем своим видом показывая, что их бы в жизни не пригласили в мэнор. Его подружка мерзко захихикала, скривив фиолетовые губы.

— И все-таки мы там были, — возразил Гиббон. — Смотрели представления с домовыми эльфами и обменивались подарками. Это тебя не позвали на прием для взрослых, — мстительно добавил он, — ты торчал в соседней комнате.

Малфой-младший залился слабой краской.

— Бред какой-то! Я вас не помню — значит, вас там не было.

— Мы искали клубкопуха, — Роули закатил глаза, — и попросили тебя помочь. А ты играл в карты — или в шахматы, не помню, — с тощим темноволосым мальчишкой и сказал нам...

Договорить он не успел, поскольку «Фиолетовые губы» вдруг завыла похлеще любой банши.

— С ним? — проревела она. — Драко, как ты мог?

— Это они о Теодоре! — закричал Малфой-младший, порозовев еще сильнее. — Ты что, спятила, я...

— Не смей мне врать! — взвизгнула «Фиолетовые губы», размазывая по лицу слезы. Подтекший темный макияж сразу же придал ей донельзя трагичный вид. — Думаешь, я не знаю, почему мне недавно наколдовали рожки? Уже вся школа догадывается, ты правда думаешь, что я...

Она начала сотрясаться в мелких рыданиях. Малфой-младший заботливо придвинул к ней край кружевной скатерти, сам отпрянув подальше.

— Мы, наверное, пойдем, — пробормотал Гиббон, утягивая Роули к двери.

На улице оба не сговариваясь направились к «Кабаньей голове».

— По-моему, отлично все прошло, — сказал Роули, когда впереди замаячила знакомая вывеска с отрубленной головой кабана. — Думаю, некоторым людям... лучше не становиться нашими коллегами.

— Я так думаю и о многих наших существующих коллегах, — Гиббон накинул на голову капюшон. — Слушай, пока я не забыл... что она там написала Яксли?

Пошарив в карманах, Роули выудил оттуда конверт-сердечно. С некоторой опаской развернул. Гиббон торопливо заглянул ему через плечо.

«Мой дорогой Корбан, — сообщал пергамент мелкими буквами с завитушками.

В магазине «Все за один галлеон» новый привоз: милейшие сервизы с манчкинами. Завтра у меня как раз выходной, не хочешь вместе туда заглянуть?

Потом я могла бы зайти к тебе на чай. ❤❤❤

Твоя Долорес».

Скривившись, Гиббон ниже натянул капюшон и потащил Роули к ржавой двери в «Кабанью голову».

Пожалуй, им обоим сейчас просто необходимо выпить что-нибудь крепче чая.


	4. Презентация

— Надо же, вот мы и здесь, — протянул Гиббон, выходя в атриум.

Как обычно, под конец рабочего дня у каминов было не протолкнуться, но Роули уверенно прокладывал им дорогу через толпу, расталкивая всех мощными плечами.

— Годами не был в Министерстве, — заметил он, ступая в зал с лифтами. — Как думаешь, мы тут не сразу все разрушим? Я бы хоть осмотрелся...

Гиббон мысленно застонал. Сам он, конечно, тоже не мастер маскировки: дома обвел эту дату красным в настенном календаре: «18 июня 1996 года. Боевая операция в Министерстве». Забежавший одолжить средство от плотоядных слизняков сосед потом еще долго боязливо с ним здоровался. Но Роули, кажется, мог бы вообще заявиться с бейджиком: «Цель визита — проникновение в Отдел тайн».

Молодая ведьма в сиреневой шляпке с перьями опасливо на них посмотрела, и Гиббон наступил Роули на ногу.

— Ничего мы тут не разрушим, — зашептал он ему на ухо. — Это будет совсем тихая и безобидная операция, забыл, что говорил Малфой?

— Он позвал Беллатрикс, — пробормотал Роули. — Тихо и безобидно точно не выйдет.

Подъехал лифт, и из него высыпала группа волшебников в красных мантиях. Гиббон мгновенно насторожился, но это оказались не авроры, а всего лишь болельщики «Селькиркских скитальцев».

Оба зашли в лифт вместе с «Сиреневой шляпкой» и долговязым рыжим очкариком, который то и дело косился на часы. «Сиреневая шляпка» с подозрением косилась на всех троих и встала так далеко, что чуть не вжалась в золотую решетку.

— Уровень седьмой. Отдел магических игр и спорта, включающий в себя штаб-квартиру Британско-ирландской лиги квиддича, официальный клуб игроков в плюй-камни и сектор патентов на волшебные шутки,— сообщил женский голос, когда лифт, дребезжа, остановился на следующем этаже.

— Разве нам не здесь выходить, — спросил Роули. — Ты же вроде работал в...

— Позже, — сухо бросил Гиббон. — Мне надо... — «морально подготовиться», — сперва отметиться у Яксли.

Похоже, репутация у Яксли здесь была не очень: услышав его фамилию, «Сиреневая шляпка» презрительно скривилась. Зато рыжий очкарик взглянул на Гиббона с интересом.

— Вы из отдела магического правопорядка? — начал он, важно задрав подбородок. — Как младший помощник министра магии, я хотел бы поинтересоваться, в какие сроки...

— Мне по контракту запрещено разглашать рабочую информацию кому-либо, кроме непосредственно сотрудников моего отдела, — машинально ответил Гиббон. — Поэтому ваш вопрос некорректен и нарушает минимум четыре пункта министерского устава. Боюсь, если вы продолжите говорить, мне придется составить на вас рапорт за превышение должностных полномочий.

Очкарик побледнел, отчего на его лице резко обозначились веснушки. Роули осклабился.

— Круто, — шепнул он, придвинувшись к Гиббону ближе. И уже чуть громче добавил: — Не знал, что в Министерстве есть свой устав.

Гиббон постарался многозначительным взглядом передать, что никакого устава нет.

«Сиреневая шляпка» вышла в отделе международного магического сотрудничества. В отделе регулирования магических популяций в лифт заскочили двое запыхавшихся волшебников в обожженных мантиях и стремительно наложили «Коллопортус» на решетку.

— У нас тут сбежавшая виверна, — пояснил один, переводя дыхание. — Ничего серьезного, просто... не выходите на этом этаже.

Как и Гиббон с Роули, они вышли в отделе магического правопорядка. В лифте остался один только очкарик в окружении служебных записок, хмуро глядевший им вслед.

Волшебники в обгоревших мантиях молниями бросились налево в аврорат — вероятно, за подмогой. Гиббон уверенно повел Роули направо, в администрацию Визенгамота.

— Как-то... иначе я представлял себе наше правительство, — пробурчал Роули, разглядывая шелковые ковры и золотые фонтаны. — Здесь так везде, что ли?

— Это мы еще до первого уровня не доехали, — мрачно сказал Гиббон. — Там резиденция министра магии с обслуживающим персоналом. Один раз посмотришь на статую Фаджа в зимнем саду — в жизни не уже будешь жалеть, что уклоняешься от налогов.

— Как будто ты когда-нибудь жалел, — хмыкнул Роули. — Нет, только глянь, какие у них должности! — поразился он, глазея на таблички на дверях кабинетов. — Младший помощник старшего помощника заместителя секретаря Визенгамота?

— Это очень ответственная должность, — серьезно заявил Гиббон, останавливаясь у двери из темного дерева. — Мы пришли.

На табличке перед кабинетом Яксли должности указано не было. Просто «Корбан Яксли. По пустякам не беспокоить. Часы приема: 15:00–18:00».

Гиббон осторожно постучал.

За дверью послышался шорох и почему-то звон посуды. Гиббон отчаянно понадеялся, что не прервал Яксли романтическое чаепитие с Долорес.

Наконец дверь распахнулась, и за ней показался Яксли — какой-то помятый и стойко пахнущий хересом.

При виде Гиббона и Роули он пораженно распахнул глаза.

— Вы что тут делаете? — прошипел он, втаскивая их с Роули в кабинет. — Нас не должны видеть вместе!

Реальности его слова заметно противоречили: в кабинете обнаружился Люциус Малфой, вольготно раскинувшийся в кресле для посетителей. В одной руке в черной перчатке он держал длинный пергамент, весь исписанный цифрами, в другой — стакан хереса.

— Люциус — совсем другое, — объявил Яксли, перехватив взгляд Гиббона. — Общение с ним меня не скомпрометирует.

— Но мистер Малфой ведь тоже участвует в операции! — заспорил Роули.

— Я ей даже руковожу, — хмыкнул Малфой, вставая с кресла. На ногах он держался слегка шатко. — Уверен, у этих двоих к тебе важное дело, Корбан. Пожалуй, — он с заметным усилием сумел ухватиться за дверную ручку, — схожу повидаюсь с парой других знакомых из Визенгамота. Рэндольф Белби меня, кажется, звал поохотиться на штырехвостов...

— Люциус, ты забыл мой акт! Там же суммы к оплате! — Яксли подскочил к креслу, подобрав брошенный Малфоем пергамент. — Люциус, куда ты уходишь? Люциус! — Он выбежал в коридор, но Малфой, похоже, даже в подпитии сумел проворно от него скрыться. — Мерлиновы яйца!

С грохотом захлопнув дверь, Яксли зло уставился на них обоих.

Гиббон флегматично взял оставленный Малфоем стакан. Вышедший из себя Яксли его не впечатлил: раз глаза у него не налились кровью, значит, нечего и бояться.

— Мы пришли к тебе за наставлениями, — Роули заозирался по сторонам. Наверное, в поисках стакана. — Ну, знаешь, перед операцией.

— За наставлениями, — процедил Яксли. — Перед операцией, в которой я даже не участвую?

Долив в стакан хереса, Гиббон передал его Роули. И сам отпил из горла бутылки.

— Мы очень нервничаем, — пояснил он, сделав обжигающий глоток. — Это наша первая боевая операция.

— И мы ничего о ней толком не знаем, — Роули залпом осушил стакан. — Что надо делать, когда все начнется, начнется ли вообще...

— А наш руководитель напился, — горестно заключил Гиббон, вдруг почувствовав себя ужасно несчастным. Сделал еще один глоток.

Судя по выражению лица, Яксли их проблемами явно не проникся.

— Акцио херес, — сказал он, и бутылка вылетела у Гиббона из рук. — Все необходимое вам уже известно: нужно добыть один... предмет из отдела тайн. И я вас уверяю, — он мрачно поглядел на почти опустевшую бутыль, — Люциус даже после... веселого вечера прекрасно со всем справится. Да и не то чтобы вас там ждет целая армия авроров, с одним мальчишкой уж как-нибудь справитесь.

— Темный лорд, наверное, тоже так думал, — Роули с тоской посмотрел на пустой стакан. И с еще большей тоской — на открытую и манящую дверцу мини-бара.

— Вас там будет пятнадцать человек, уверен, как-нибудь вы с ним совладаете, — Яксли скривил губы. — Теперь уходите. Мне еще... — он горестно вздохнул, глядя на порядком смятый пергамент. — Ай, даже говорить не хочу.

Воспользовавшись тем, что он отвернулся, Роули торопливо прокрался к мини-бару и зашарил в нем огромной рукой.

— Может, его там даже не будет, — проворчал Гиббон, надеясь отвлечь от себя внимание.

— Увы, мы никак не можем узнать заранее, соизволит ли Гарри Поттер прийти в нашу ловушку, — Яксли закатил глаза. — Теперь проваливайте уже! Меня ждут цифры, которые страшнее любых ваших боевых операций.

Стоило ему выставить их и запереть за ними дверь, Роули с победным видом выудил из мантии еще одну бутыль хереса.

— Только не пить же в прямо в коридоре, — он озадаченно сдвинул брови.

— Пойдем в мой старый офис, — предложил Гиббон. — Сколько уже, почти восемь? Там сейчас точно никого нет.

Вернувшись обратно по пустому коридору, они погрузились в лифт. Кроме них на более высокие уровни ехали уже знакомый рыжий очкарик, полная кудрявая блондинка и высокая дама в восхитительно короткой, по мнению Гиббона, зеленой мантии.

При ходьбе бутылка Роули обо что-то позвякивала, поэтому все с интересом на него уставились.

— Звенящее проклятие, — нашелся Гиббон. — Новое слово в сглазах! Мы как раз из аврората, там уже завели дело о нападении.

— Ужас какой, — без малейших эмоций бросила кудрявая блондинка. Очкарик только хмуро поправил очки в роговой оправе.

Настороженно на них покосившись, он вышел в отделе магических происшествий и катастроф. Гиббон с облегчением выдохнул, когда золотая решетка за ним закрылась.

«Зеленая мантия» тут же криво улыбнулась.

— Ну привет, ребята!

Гиббон ошарашенно моргнул. Чтобы женщины заговаривали с ним первыми?.. Судя по растерянному взгляду Роули, он к такому тоже не привык.

— Я Селвин, — рассмеялась «Зеленая мантия». — А это Руквуд.

Кудрявая блондинка вяло помахала рукой.

— Поверить не могу, что вы не под маскировкой, — буркнула она. То есть он. Руквуд. Гиббону еще сильнее захотелось выпить. Твою мать, он только что пялился на ноги Селвина!

— Как-то не догадались, — осторожно ответил Гиббон.

Селвин с ненавистью уставился на свою зеленую мантию.

— Это была идея Беллатрикс, — скорбно сообщил он. — Она всегда наряжает Родольфуса в бабу для прикрытия.

Мгновение все четверо сочувственно молчали, размышляя о тяжелой судьбе Родольфуса. Лифт замер, остановившись в отделе регулирования магических популяций.

— Беллатрикс как раз где-то там, — шепотом добавил Руквуд, будто опасаясь, что она может его услышать. — Сбежавшая виверна — ее рук дело. Черт, и зачем нам торчать здесь с вечера? Куда легче ворваться в Министерство ночью, чем бродить здесь под видом посетителей.

— Видимо, Малфой посчитал, что первый вариант может привлечь лишнее внимание, — хмыкнул Гиббон.

— Ну да, — Руквуд помрачнел. — Ладно, я попробую... Родольфус просил помочь, не бросать же его с этой... виверной.

Гиббон ни секунды не сомневался, что речь сейчас шла вовсе не о драконе.

— Удачи, — искренне пожелал он.

Селвин хлопнул Руквуда по плечу. Роули крепко пожал ему руку, словно провожая на схватку против всего аврората.

Откинув с лица прядь светлых кудрей, Руквуд решительно шагнул в коридор.

— Надеюсь, он выживет, — без особой уверенности протянул Селвин, когда он скрылся за поворотом. — Ладно, у нас еще... четыре свободных часа. Салазар великий. Что делать будем?

Роули молча достал из мантии бутылку.

После этого они, кажется, доехали до отдела магических игр и спорта. И Гиббон провел их в родной клуб игроков в плюй-камни. Кажется. Сам Гиббон этого не запомнил, но как-то они же оказались в его старом кабинете? По крайней мере, он отчетливо припоминал, как показал Роули и Селвину рабочее место этого... Карла или Кевина, который теперь делал его работу. Селвин еще предложил заменить ему все комнатные растения на дьявольские силки — якобы это гениальный способ убийства. Или хотя бы полить цветы доксицидом, чтобы жертва мучилась от вони.

Оба плана Гиббон отмел, но растения, кажется, все же пострадали: в какой-то момент Роули точно стошнило в Мимбулус мимблетонию. Вроде бы после того, как он показывал финт Порскова, прыгая вверх и вместо квоффла используя степлер.

Очнулся Гиббон от того, что кто-то легонько пнул его ногой.

— Гиббон? — раздался робкий низкий голос. — Это правда ты? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Гиббон с трудом приоткрыл слипающиеся глаза, буквально чувствуя, как в них лопаются сосуды. Нависшая над ним расплывчатая фигура неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу.

— Ты, — прохрипел Гиббон. — Ты. Карл... или Кевин. Как там тебя.

— Кеннет, — фигура чуть наклонилась и протянула руку, помогая ему встать на ноги. — Хочешь попроситься обратно в отдел? Это было бы здорово, у нас такой завал! Ты мог бы стать моим ассистентом!

— Не ори, — огрызнулся Гиббон, каким-то колоссальным усилием поднимаясь на ноги. — Агуаменти!

От глотков воды стало чуть полегче, и Гиббон, умывшись, нашел в себе силы оглядеться. Даже в слабом свете «Люмоса» из палочки Кеннета увиденное ужасало: перевернутые стулья, разбросанные бумаги, метавшиеся по офису служебные записки, портфель, почему-то закинутый вверх на люстру... и два распластанных тела — вернувший свой облик Селвин в зеленом мини на полу и Роули в обнимку со степлером на подоконнике.

— Э-э, — выдавил Гиббон, лихорадочно размышляя. Казалось, что сейчас ни скажи, ситуацию это не исправит. — Решил вот вас проведать. Узнать, как вы тут без меня, — он обвел рукой разгромленный кабинет. — Ну и бардак!

Кеннет с сомнением поглядел на Селвина и опустил палочку, освещая его волосатые ноги в лакированных туфлях.

— Понятия не имею, кто это, — отрезал Гиббон. — Ну, второго я знаю, — убито признал он, указав на Роули. — Мой приятель. Очень хотел экскурсию по Министерству.

Он направил «Агуаменти» в Роули. Под напором воды тот дернулся, приоткрыв глаза и обведя комнату мутным взглядом.

— Гм, — неопределенно протянул Кеннет. — Что ж, если у тебя какие-то... сложности, — он кашлянул, поправив накрахмаленный воротник, — знаешь, у нас ведь есть психологические консультации для уволенных работников.

— Непременно ими воспользуюсь, — сквозь зубы сказал Гиббон. — Ладно, приятно было повидаться, но нам, наверное, пора.

Перешагнув через Селвина, он подошел к что-то слабо мычащему Роули. Отобрал у него степлер, любезно вручив Кеннету.

— Спасибо, — Кеннет бережно прижал его к себе. — Но вы бы это... поосторожнее. То есть не подумай дурного, я не буду на вас жаловаться, — поспешно добавил он. — Но там сейчас весь атриум в аврорах, может, вам не следует...

— Что, виверна добралась уже до атриума?

Кеннет непонимающе заморгал.

— Виверна? Нет, там схватили с десяток Пожирателей смерти.

Настала очередь Гиббона непонимающе моргать.

— Как? Кого?

— Подробностей я не знаю, — Кеннет развел руками, чуть не уронив степлер. — Но вроде в отделе тайн была какая-то схватка, там появился Дамблдор, Гарри Поттер и вроде даже сам тот, которого нельзя... ну, ты понял. Якобы он возродился — звучит невероятно, но даже Фадж это подтвердил. С ночи все Министерство гудит, как улей грюмошмелей, пока ждем, будет ли официальное заявление... Ты в порядке?

Гиббон ухватился за край стола, чувствуя, что ноги его не держат.

— Ага, — каким-то чужим голосом отозвался он. — И что, схватили прямо всех его сторо... Постой, с ночи?

— Ну да, сейчас девять утра, — сообщил Кеннет. — Я потому и пришел, что начался рабочий день. Просто не смог раздвинуть жалюзи, потому что... — Он выразительно посмотрел на развалившегося на подоконнике Роули.

Гиббон сел прямо на пол, противно липкий от разлитого хереса.

— И что, нас никто не хватился? — пораженно спросил он. И тут же уточнил: — Я о моих... э-э, родственниках. Как только они не разволновались, когда я не пришел... домой ночевать.

— Может, и заволновались, — с какой-то странной жалостью произнес Кеннет. — Смотри, эти три служебные записки адресованы не мне.

Он махнул рукой на стайку служебных записок, которые носились у потолка.

Самостоятельно поймать их Гиббон не смог — на такие подвиги организм был еще не способен. Так что прыгать и ловить записки, почему-то непривычно строптивые и не желающие подлетать ближе, пришлось Кеннету. В процессе он все-таки выпустил степлер, заехав подползшему Гиббону прямо по голове.

— Обычно такого можно ожидать от Роули, — буркнул тот, потирая ушибленный лоб.

Кеннет втянул голову в плечи и сбивчиво забормотал извинения. И на этом мямле теперь держался весь официальный клуб игроков в плюй-камни? Гиббон злорадно подумал, что не зря ушел.

Потом вырвал у Кеннета бумажные самолетики и нетерпеливо развернул.

Послания были одинаковыми, отличались только адресаты: «Селвину», «Роули» и «Тому типу, который угостил меня шоколадом».

«Где вас дементоры носят? — спрашивалось в записках. — Мы через полчаса выступаем!

Засаду устраиваем в зале пророчеств. Ваш маски и балахоны мы оставили в кабинете Яксли. Их немного залили коньяком и обожгли... виверной. Руквуд передает, что ему жаль. Это были тяжелые четыре часа.

Люциус передает, что вы повели себя совершенно некомпетентно. Как только со всем здесь разберемся, я лично доложу Темному лорду о вашей халатности. Где ваш профессионализм? Где верность нашему повелителю?

При встрече готовьтесь к Круциатусу.

Без уважения, Беллатрикс».

Гиббон аккуратно сложил записки и, стараясь унять дрожь в руках, вяло улыбнулся Кеннету.

— Ужасно за меня переживают, — пояснил он.

И про себя подумал, что надо срочно проведать Яксли. Если его не схватили — он все прояснит и подскажет, что делать дальше. Если его все же схватили...

Ситуация тогда, конечно, хуже не придумаешь, но не пропадать же содержимому мини-бара.


End file.
